UEFA Euro 2016 knockout phase
The knockout phase of UEFA Euro 2016 begin on 25 June 2016 and completed on 10 July 2016 with the final in Saint-Denis, France, near Paris. Qualified teams The top two placed teams from each of the six groups, plus the four best-placed third teams, will qualify for the knockout stage. Bracket |1 (4)| |1 (5) |25 June – Lens| |0| |1 |25 June – Paris| |1| |0 |26 June – Toulouse| |0| |4 |26 June – Villeneuve-d'Ascq| |3| |0 |27 June – Saint-Denis| |2| |0 |26 June – Lyon| |2| |1 |27 June – Nice| |1| |2 |30 June – Marseille| |1 (3)| |1 (5) |1 July – Villeneuve-d'Ascq| |3| |1 |2 July – Bordeaux| |1 (6)| |1 (5) |3 July – Saint-Denis| |5| |2 |6 July – Lyon| |2| |0 |7 July – Marseille| |0| |2 |10 July – Saint-Denis| || | }} Round of 16 Switzerland vs Poland |time=15:00 |team1= |score=1–1 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Shaqiri |goals2=Błaszczykowski |stadium=Stade Geoffroy-Guichard, Saint-Étienne |attendance= |referee=Mark Clattenburg (England) |penalties1=Lichtsteiner Xhaka Shaqiri Schär Rodríguez |penaltyscore=4–5 |penalties2= Lewandowski Milik Glik Błaszczykowski Krychowiak }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Wales vs Northern Ireland |time=18:00 |team1= |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=McAuley |goals2= |stadium=Parc des Princes, Paris |attendance= |referee=Martin Atkinson (England) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Croatia vs Portugal |time=21:00 |team1= |score=0–1 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Quaresma |stadium=Stade Bollaert-Delelis, Lens |attendance=33,523 |referee=Carlos Velasco Carballo |penalties1= |penaltyscore= |penalties2= }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} France vs Republic of Ireland |time=15:00 |team1= |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Griezmann |goals2=Brady |stadium=Parc Olympique Lyonnais, Lyon |attendance=56,279 |referee=Nicola Rizzoli (Italy) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Germany vs Slovakia |time=18:00 |team1= |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Boateng Gómez Draxler |goals2= |stadium=Stade Pierre-Mauroy, Villeneuve-d'Ascq |attendance=44,312 |referee=Szymon Marciniak (Poland) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Hungary vs Belgium |time=21:00 |team1= |score=0–4 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Alderweireld Batshuayi Hazard Carrasco |stadium=Stadium Municipal, Toulouse |attendance=28,921 |referee=Milorad Mažić (Serbia) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Italy vs Spain |time=18:00 |team1= |score= 2–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Chiellini Pellè |goals2= |stadium=Stade de France, Saint-Denis |attendance=76,165 |referee=Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} England vs Iceland |time=21:00 |team1= |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Rooney |goals2=R. Sigurðsson Sigþórsson |stadium=Allianz Riviera, Nice |attendance=33,901 |referee=Damir Skomina (Slovenia) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Quarter-finals Poland vs Portugal |time=21:00 |team1= |score=1–1 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Lewandowski |goals2=Sanches |stadium=Stade Vélodrome, Marseille |attendance=62,940 |referee=Felix Brych (Germany) |penaltyscore=3–5 |penalties1= Lewandowski Milik Glik Błaszczykowski |penalties2= Ronaldo Sanches Moutinho Nani Quaresma }} Wales vs Belgium |time=21:00 |team1= |score= 3–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=A. Williams Robson-Kanu Vokes |goals2=Nainggolan |stadium=Stade Pierre-Mauroy, Villeneuve-d'Ascq |attendance=45,936 |referee=Damir Skomina (Slovenia) }} Germany vs Italy |time=21:00 |team1= |score=1–1 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Özil |goals2=Bonucci |stadium=Nouveau Stade de Bordeaux, Bordeaux |attendance=38,764 |referee=Viktor Kassai (Hungary) |penaltyscore=6–5 |penalties1=Kroos Müller Özil Draxler Schweinsteiger Hummels Kimmich Boateng Hector |penalties2= Insigne Zaza Barzagli Pellè Bonucci Giaccherini Parolo De Sciglio Darmian }} France vs Iceland |time=21:00 |team1= |score= 5–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Giroud Pogba Payet Griezmann |goals2=Sigþórsson B. Bjarnason |stadium=Stade de France, Saint-Denis |attendance= |referee=Björn Kuipers (Netherlands) }} Semi-finals Portugal vs Wales |time=21:00 |team1= |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Ronaldo Nani |goals2= |stadium=Parc Olympique Lyonnais, Lyon |attendance=55,679 |referee=Jonas Eriksson (Sweden) }} Germany vs France |time=21:00 |team1= |score= 0–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Griezmann |stadium=Stade Vélodrome, Marseille |attendance=64,078 |referee=Nicola Rizzoli (Italy) }} Final |time=21:00 |team1= |score= 1–0 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Éder |goals2= |stadium=Stade de France, Saint-Denis |attendance=75,868 |referee=Mark Clattenburg (England) }} External links *UEFA Euro official website Category:UEFA Euro 2016